I think a lightbulb just went off
by Kenta Raikiri
Summary: Okay, so get this...I just finished saving the Leaf Village from the Akatsuki, I learned Sage Jutsu and there are so many people randomly thanking me that I can't really get down the street anymore. Oh! And with Granny Tsunade out of commission, Kakashi-sensei is running the village as a temp-Hokage. But despite this, I can't help but feel I know this kid. NaruXIno Time-warp fic.
1. This kid seems familiar

"Let go of me! Let me go!" A small boy shouted outside of an apartment building, trying to free his arm from a tall figure's grasp. The taller man looked at the small child in curiosity.

"What are you doing here? This isn't your place..." The older teen poked the question at the small boy, the boy glaring at him in hate.

"Yes this is! It's my place! Now let go and get out!"

"Listen brat," The tall man twitched at the smaller kid. "This is my apartment. I've lived here for a long time, so don't make me hurt you..." His eyes widened slightly in amusement as the boy tried to bite his arm before his eyes began tearing up as he realized he bit a metal brace. The boy began crying, the tall figure scratching the back of his head in puzzlement. Sighing, the tall man smiled to the small boy, his face widening and revealing three whisker marks on each cheek. "Oh well, come on in."

"Huh?" The boy looked up, confused.

* * *

"I don't know where you're from or how hard you hit your head, but I've lived here for a long time. Almost ten years. Though I do admit that I've been gone for two years, but Granny Tsunade kept the place clean." Naruto Uzumaki smiled to the small boy as he set down a cup ramen.

"RAMEN!" The boy's eyes lit up brightly, as if he were served a grand feast. Naruto couldn't help but smile as he sat down, watching as the boy ate with as much gusto as he did.

"You sure like ramen, don't you?" Naruto laughed, resting his face on his hand. The boy nodded his head, noodles hanging halfway out of his mouth.

"Thrd th-bthst!" The boy mumbled, the noodles jiggling as he tried to speak. Naruto smiled as he stared at the boy, watching him happily eat the hot noodles. It was then that Naruto finally took a good look at the boy.

He was wearing a black T-shirt with an orange spiral on the center, brown shorts and had messy blonde hair. He was covered head to toe in dirt, and Naruto figured he was an orphan.

_'He kinda reminds me of me...'_ Naruto thought sadly.

"Hey!" Naruto looked up to see the small boy staring at him in confusion, the ramen already finished. "You okay? You seem sad..." Naruto blinked before smiling.

"Sorry, I was just thinking of something. Say, you don't seem to be scared of me anymore...what happened?" Naruto smirked, the boy blushing in nervousness.

"Sorry, its just...people don't really like me. But you gave me ramen! You have to be a nice guy!" The child grinned. Naruto couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, I never asked your name." Naruto smiled as the boy grinned in excitement.

"It's Naruto Uzumaki! Remember that name cuz I'm gonna be Hokage some day!" The tall blonde stared at the small blonde, his eyes comically small.

"Umm...what was that again?" The tall blonde looked down at the shorter blonde's face, noticing three whisker marks on each cheek.

Just like him.

"I said I'm Naruto Uzumaki! What's your name mister?"

"Uh..." Naruto's eyes widened, his face paling.

"Mister? Mister?"

THUD!

"MISTER! HEY, YOU OKAY?"

_I think I need to stop watching all of Kiba's stupid movies...I'm seeing myself...as a kid!_

* * *

"Naruto? Naruto, can you hear me?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked up to see emerald green eyes looking down in worry. "Sakura-chan?" The blonde quickly sat up, holding his head as it pulsed. "Ugh...remind me to kick Kiba's ass...I just saw..." Naruto turned, only for his eyes to shrink, a mini version of himself staring at him in worry. "Uh..."

"Trust me, if you think you're freaked out...that's nothing compared to me." Sakura said waving her hand negatively. "I was just walking down the street when...well, YOU showed up and dragged me back here." The pinkette sighed as she turned to the small blonde. "I don't think little Naruto here understands it yet, but I think this is something relating to time travel ninjutsu."

"So...like the Fourth Hokage?" Naruto said rubbing his head, the smaller boy's eyes lighting up.

"I know him! He's the one who beat the demon fox! He's my idol!" Little Naruto grinned brightly, throwing up a peace sign. Naruto looked to Sakura, who looked at the boy, giggling.

"You really are Naruto...aren't you?" Sakura smiled, holding a hand to her mouth in an attempt to stiffle another giggle. The little blonde crossed his arms, huffing in annoyance.

"I AM Naruto! I don't know who mister here is, but he gave me ramen! So I don't want anything bad to happen to him! Just like the old man Hokage! And Teuchi and Ayame!"

Naruto couldn't help the smile that crossed his face, grabbing the little version of himself and holding him in his arms. The little Naruto looked up at the tall blonde, a blush searing across his face. He had never been hugged before by anyone but the old man.

"Naruto...I think I'm going to call you Naru-kun." He smiled, the boy blushing as he looked up. "Cuz my name is Naruto too!" Sakura looked to her teammate, a shocked look on her face.

"Naruto, he's..." Her eyes widened as Naruto smiled to her, lifting a finger to his mouth and motioning that she be silent. She looked back down to see Naru-kun fast asleep against Naruto's chest, tears flowing down his face.

"Naruto...onii-san." The small boy hugged Naruto tighter, the blonde smiling warmly.

"Don't tell Kakash-sensei about him yet. I want to take him out first. I don't know why he's here, how he got here or when he's going back...but I want him to have the best day ever." Naruto grinned. "I want to give him what I always wanted as a kid. A day with his very own big brother."

Sakura smiled to the blonde, nodding in understanding. Little did either know, something big was going to be happening the very next day.

* * *

Kenta: This will be a short fan-fic, maybe spanning three or four chapters. I read a fanfiction where Naruto and Ino meet their younger selves, but it kinda got irritating, what with the author expecting people to understand how the characters knew stuff they wouldn't.

Naruto was nine, he knew Ino and they were good friends. That's great! Naruto and Ino end up meeting their older selves. Cool! Kakashi is the Hokage? Awesome! But then they start doing stuff the author doesn't even TRY to explain. Kakashi would give them a half-assed mission that didn't explain ANYTHING before disappearing and everyone apparently knows exactly what to do. Not only that, but they apparently have ideas for something that they just heard about that will make everything better.

*buzzer goes off*

HELL NO! If you're going to do a time-fanfic, at least try to do a good job at it...But then again, if I can complain about this story so much, why not make my own version?

*drum roll please!*

So I figured I'd make my own version with the two. Whether or not you guys enjoy the story doesn't really matter to me, as I've got other stories. I'm just passing time as I'm building up more ideas and scenes for the chapters. Later!

_**Kenta Raikiri**_


	2. I smell something nice

Kenta: Quick note: To make things a little bit easier on discerning whose talking, Naruto and Ino will be referred to as their normal names, while the younger versions of themselves will have little nick-names like Naru-kun and Ino-ko.

Sorry for the interruption, go on and read!

* * *

Ino had been through a lot these past few weeks. She had tried to comfort Sakura, who was trying to comfort Naruto over Jiriaya's death, she had her home blown up by the Akatsuki, and now...

"How does this look me? I want to make an impression on Sasuke-kun!"

She had to deal with a miniature version of herself who was still obsessed over Sasuke Uchiha. Yeah, she had passed out when she felt someone try and spike her mind, having decided to try and track it back to the source and finding herself. Yeah, that was a bit awkward. But not as awkward as the reaction little Ino got when her parents saw her. Of course her father was in tears of joy, calling Ino his little girl again before noticing he had two daughters with the same name and similar appearances. Then he just passed out. Her mom was much more controlled in the situation, instead beginning to braid Ino's hair like she used to.

They currently were living in a rushed house made my Yamato, as it was all made of wood, but the Yamanaka's had already decorated the place with flowers and furniture. Not only that, they had already begun to sell flowers, donating most of the money to help the village. As Ino and her 'little sister' watched the store, Ino stared at her younger self as she happily arranged another set of flowers, sometimes putting a flower in her hair before asking herself how it looked. She had the same long hair she did as a Genin, but with a sky-blue T-shirt and a tan skirt.

"How old are you right now?" Ino asked out of the blue. The smaller version turned around, blinking at the question before smiling.

"I'm nine years old! I've already been in the ninja acadamy for a year!" She smiled happily. Ino watched herself for another moment, sighing.

"Now the question is how you even got here..."

"I could ask you the same thing!" Little Ino pointed a finger at her older self. "How could you not be with Sasuke already looking like that!" She sighed as she marveled over her older self. "I look so pretty!" Her eyes twinkled in delight.

"Um...Sasuke left the village..." Ino said, watching as her younger self paled in horror.

"Wh-what?" She rasped, her face paling.

"Umm...yeah...Naruto tried bringing him back, but it didn't turn out so well..." The platinum blonde let her mind wander to the village's other blonde as her younger self proclaimed that she was lying.

Naruto...the Hero of the Leaf Village...

The blonde had saved the village by learning Sage Jutsu after Jiriaya's death. He had been finally looked at as the hero he was supposed to be after he saved the village from Pain. Granted, the village was destroyed, but the Leaf ninja were quite resourceful and quick to get back on their feet.

"I'm telling you! I'm smelling something really nice!" A voice suddenly spoke, causing both versions of Ino to turn to the entrance of the store.

"Huh...you're right..." Ino was quite surprised to see Naruto himself and a small blonde boy walk into the store, both of their eyes closed and apparently sniffing the air. Her eyes widened however as, instead of wandering around the store, Naruto had actually walked straight over to her, still sniffing! "I'm smelling something pretty...it's nice..." Naruto opened his eyes, only to blink as he realized Ino was sitting right in front of him, her face flushed. "Oh! Ino! I guess I was smelling you! You smell nice!" Naruto beamed before noticing Naru-kun was sniffing a smaller Ino, not noticing that the girl in front of him had grown redder. Naruto's eyes suddenly widened as he quickly did a double take at Ino. "Uh..."

"Mmm...something smells really pretty big brother Naruto!" Naru-kun smiled happily before he felt something touch his nose. Opening his eyes, he was quite surprised to see that blonde-haired girl that always chased after Sasuke like Sakura. "Ah!"

"_**I KNOW**** YOU!**_**" **The two said simultaneously.

"Big brother Naruto! This is one of those fan-girls I told you about! The one that's always following after Sasuke!" Naru-kun pointed to little Ino, not noticing the girl was blushing fiercely upon having her nose touch with the boy.

"So...umm...I'll take it I'm not the only one it happened to?" Naruto smiled lightly as he scratched the back of his head, turning to the older Ino.

"Uhh..." Ino noticed the small blonde boy that had followed Naruto was actually a mini Naruto. Blinking a few times, she slowly nodded. "I guess so...but, why are you...?" Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter. Today I just felt like taking my 'little brother Naru-kun' out to see the village." Naruto grinned as he locked his fingers together behind his head. Naru-kun smiled brightly as he ran over to Naruto before jumping on his back, surprising the teen.

"BIG BROTHER!" Naru-kun smiled brightly as he latched onto his future self. Ino couldn't help the giggle that escaped her mouth at Naruto's shocked expression.

"So...this is Naruto?" Little Ino walked over to the two whiskered blondes, looking over the older Naruto. "Hmph. He's not as cool as Sasuke." She pouted, glaring at Ino.

"I AM TOO!" They both shouted before pausing and giggling over their simultaneous reactions.

"Well, he HAS saved the village from being destroyed on multiple occasions..." Ino smirked to the older blonde.

"Ino..." Naruto blushing as he scratched the side of his cheek, not noticing Naru-kun's eyes widening.

"What? YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT!" Naru-kun pouted. "You just said you wanted to be Hokage like me and that you had precious people you had to protect, and that was how you got stronger!"

"Well it's true..." Naruto laughed nervously to his younger self. He wasn't sure if he should tell his younger self that he was in the future, and that he was actually talking to himself in the future. He just wanted to give himself the chance to have a 'big brother' kind of figure in his life. His past wasn't exactly all rainbows and sunshine...

"Oh? Little 'Naru-kun' doesn't know his big brother saved his village from a monster like the Fourth Hokage?" Ino smirked at the little blonde's starry-eyed reaction to Ino before glaring at Naruto.

"Why don't you tell me anything! I thought you were my big brother!" Naruto laughed hesitantly, noticing the gleam in Ino's eye. He remembered how Sakura and Ino would spread rumors and loved getting reactions out of people...and judging from the look on her face, she was about to go on a roll. That however, was something Naruto needed to stop.

NOW.

"Uh, Ino? I need to talk to you for a moment..." Naruto hurriedly plopped his younger self down next to little Ino before dragging her older self into another room, the platinum blonde blushing lightly, surprised at how Naruto had suddenly grabbed her hand. Looking back into the room, Naruto took a deep breath before turning to Ino. "Look Ino, I know what you're thinking, and I need you to stop...NOW."

"But why? He's you, isn't he?" She quirked an eyebrow at Naruto, who clapped his hands together, begging her not to tell him anything more.

"I have my reasons...I just want him to have an awesome day with someone like a big brother. I don't want him to know I'm treating myself...not only does it sound weird, but I just want him to remember me as a sort of older brother figure. All right?" Naruto pleaded to his fellow blonde.

"So...he really doesn't know anything..." Ino furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Why would Naruto want to hide something like that from his younger self? Wouldn't that make him feel better about his future? The platinum blonde sighed, closing her eyes as she tried to understand Naruto's reason. The whiskered blonde stared at Ino intently, quietly noticing that the way she tried to understand something made her look kind of cute.

_'She kinda reminds me of how Sakura looks like when she tries to understand a problem...' _He mentally noted. The platinum blonde apparently gave up trying to understand, throwing her hands up into the air.

"Ugh, all right. If that's what you want, I guess I'll go along with it." She then smirked at Naruto. "But I'm bored, so me and myself are gonna join you two."

"Huh? But aren't you working right now?" Naruto blinked, a bit taken aback by her demand. The kunoichi smirked as she shook her head.

"The store is only selling flowers to help with repairing the village, but we havn't really had ANY customers in the past few days for obvious reasons. So don't worry about it." She smiled cheekily, Naruto noticing that it kinda reminded him of how his younger self would smile. Almost like a fox.

"Umm...okay." Naruto agreed, nodding his head. The two started walking back into the room, but stopped as they noticed their younger selves fighting.

"I told you Sasuke is amazing!"

"And I told YOU that he's just a big-shot! All he ever does is glare at people!"

"That's cuz' you don't understand him!"

"And you think you do?"

"Of course! I'm going to marry him one day!" Little Ino smiled happily, hearts fluttering around her. The older Ino turned to Naruto, hesitantly pointing to her younger self as a small sweatdrop appeared on the back of her head.

"Was I always like that about Sasuke?" Naruto laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head, deciding not to answer her question.

"Whatever!" Naru-kun turned his head away in a pout, grumbling about Sasuke and girls. He noticed Naruto and Ino standing by the door to the other room before running over to Naruto and hiding behind his leg before sticking his tongue out at the little Ino. "Nyeh! I got my big brother! So I'm way better off than you!"

**"Hpmh!"** The two children glared at each other, Naruto sighing in annoyance.

"All right you two, calm down."

**"But He/She started it!" **The two shouted, pointing at each other.

"Oh yeah? Well if you two don't get along, then I won't take you guys out with us." Naruto smirked at the two kids' shocked reactions.

"No! I'll be nice!" Naru-kun begged, little Ino puffing her cheeks.

"Can I get some Sweet Dango?" Naruto smiled.

"If little **Ino-ko** can behave, then yes." The small platinum blonde smiled brightly as Naruto put a hand on her head. He then turned to Naru-kun, ruffling the boy's hair. "And if you behave as well, I'll get you some Ramen from Ichikraku."

"YEAH!" Naru-kun pumped his fists up in excitement.

"What's so great about ramen?" Ino-ko grumbled, Naru-kun glaring at the blonde in irritation.

"What was that?"

_**"Guys..."**_A deep voice said, causing both children to shudder before quieting at Naruto's behest.

**"Sorry Naruto/Ino..."** The two said quietly, Naruto smiling.

"That's better. So what do you guys say we get going, huh?" Naruto smiled as Naru-kun jumped back onto his back and Ino-ko quickly grabbed his hand, reminding him about Dango, Naru-kun talking about ramen. Ino smiled at the sight of Naruto and their younger selves as they walked out of the shop, Ino putting a 'closed' sign on the front door. It was as if he was a dad, taking his kids out for a treat.

"Naruto as a father..." Ino spoke quietly to herself as she picked up her pace to catch up to the group, Naruto and the children waving to her.


End file.
